Split Second
by theia1211
Summary: What if you fall in love at the wrong scenario?  Made a wrong choice?  If your loved one tells you lies?  meet Megumi, Kira and Leila.  Imperfections.   Harry POtter Fanfic, DracoxOC, SevxOc, HarryxOc and NevillexOc
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

FOREWORD: THIS STORY IS IN THE YEARS AT HOGWARTS, AND THE LIFE AFTER.

TO K&S, THIS IS THE STORY YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.

theia1211~

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: BEGINNING<p>

A day has come for me, Megumi thought to her mind, while fixing her things for her first day at Hogwarts. Her mother, Masaki has been guiding her through out everything since she was young, at their manor at Ottery St. Catchpole in England. She never saw her father, which was a member of Death Eaters, and her sister, Hikari, which is a third year at Hogwarts.

When she came down at the stairs, she saw two familiar faces, which she knew as a child. "My, my, Megumi, you look good." Lucius said, while drinking his tea, beside him, his son Draco. The two knew each other for so long, that they know their flaws, strengths and their typical boy/girl friends. "Hey, Draco why are you like that? You are like about to drool," she said, while grabbing a cloth, and wiping Draco's saliva.

"You don't have to do that," he said, while taking the cloth, and wiping his. "It's okay for me Draco," she said, while eating her food. Meanwhile, her mother sat beside her and presented a box. "A present for you, Gumi." She gave it to Gumi, opened the box and saw a bracelet with their family crest engraved, the Heion, colored green and silver. "This is Slytherin colors," she said, examining the bracelet. "What if she doesn't be sorted to Slytherin?" Draco asked. "I and your father are members of the Slytherin House, same as Narcissa and Megumi's father, Hirofujiwara. So you and Gumi will be in Slytherin too." Her mother said, wearing the bracelet to Gumi. "It's noon time already, the two might be late for the Train," Lucius said, eating his fill. "Have you given the elves my things?" Gumi asked. "Yes my dear. Now you should go, as far Lucius is concerned." Her mother said, kissing her cheek and left.

"How is father, Uncle Lucius?" she asked. "Your father is really good as you my dear, getting better at Occulemency," Lucius said. "Are we becoming one of you someday, Uncle?" she asked again. "It takes great power and courage to be one of them, Gumi," Draco said. "So, Draco being children of Death Eaters is a great deal. We will become one of them someday, right Uncle Lucius?" Gumi said, waiting for his answer.

Lucius shifted uncorfortably, as if he knows something that may change everything. "Why do you look so worried? Is mother in bad shape?" Draco asked him. "Your mother is fine, my son. It is just orders." "Are you sure about that?" he asked again, anxiously waiting for his' father's answer. "Yes. Alas, we are here. Draco, make sure you assist Gumi. She rarely gets outside of her house, and doesn't know how things work, and make sure she doesn't get Muggle-born wizards as her friends. Muggle-born witches are okay." Lucius said, while fixing the things. "Um, isn't that harsh?" Megumi said, while wearing her headband. "This is your father's wishes, dear. I must fulfill it, or your father will kill me." He said. "HOGWARTS PLATFORM 9 ¾ is leaving in 20 minutes," the speaker announced. "You must now go," Lucius said. The elves gave the trolleys, which gave Gumi in a state of shock. "A-a-are we supposed to pull this thing?" she said. "Sadly, yes Gumi but don't worry, it will be just a short walk." He said, while gets her trolley and starts pushing it. But suddenly, it pulled himself, leaving him staring at her. "Where in Merlin did you do that?" he said. "It just pulled itself," Gumi answered back. "Whatever, just keep pulling that thing into that pillar and off we go."

Inside the train:

"It's really cute here outside!" Gumi shouted, while Draco was sleeping. She realized that he was sleeping, and lowered her voice. She remembered that she had a blanket with her at her bag, got the bag, and placed it in Draco, wondering if he is cold or what. A lady came over and asked, "Do you need something dearie?" "Yes, I need candies." The lady handed her a bag full of confections, chocolate frogs, muggle candies and all those stuff. Two girsl asked her, "Can we sit on your cabin?" "Yes you may, but sit across, because someone is sleeping." The two sat down, and started to eat their food. "My name is Pansy, and this is my cousin Kira," the girl in bob hair said. The girl in bob hair looked so proud, while the other one looked so simple and skimpy. "Nice to meet you, my name is Megumi Sora Heion, and the guy here sleeping is Draco Malfoy." "Oooh, purebloods. . . it's cool to meet you. I have one question." Kira said, while eating Muggle candies. "What is it?" "Is Draco your boyfriend?" Upon hearing the question, Gumi spilled her juice, unfortunately, spills on Draco's face, which wakes him up. "What on Merlin?" he looks on Gumi, Kira and Pansy's faces, which he shivered. "Who are they?" "My name is Pansy, a pureblood and my cousin Kira, a halfblood." " My name is Dr-" "Cut it out, we know your name. Are you the son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy?" Kira said. "Yes. Any problem with that?" "The train is 5 kilometers away to our destination, Hogwarts. Please fix your things and wait for our signal. Thank you and good day," a voice said through the system, which made the 4 children excited. "Seriously, why do we need to fix our things? We did not bring our entire luggage with us," Pansy said, while combing her short bob-cut hair. "I affirm, but why is it Hogwarts so old-fashioned? Muggle schools are much better." Megumi said. "Wait. Have you been in THAT world?" Kira asked. "Yes, I grew up there mostly, so as my sister. We just came back here when I was ten years of age." Megumi said, smiling. "Please get your belongings, for we are here at Hogwarts."

A man wearing a dress robe was standing in the shore of an eerie river welcomed the students. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Rubreus Hagrid, the keeper of the gates. We are boarding boats that will transport us to the castle. Please follow me forth." The queue started to follow him. "Now, what are we up to?" Megumi said. "We are just about to ride in there, and in the castle itself, we will know which house will be." Draco said. "And the possibility that we might have Slytherin as our house." Gumi said.

HOGWARTS: GREAT HALL; SORTING CEREMONY

"Welcome, students! Welcome to Hogwarts! The sorting ceremony will begin shortly." They were standing there until a hat was placed in the chair, which Megumi shivered. "The first to be sorted, Heion, Megumi." Megumi nervously sat down, waiting for the sorting thing. "I can sense that you have a strong sense of leadership. A pureblood witch? Rare occurrence. I have a decision: Slytherin!" The people from the Slytherin table clapped their hands, because a new member has been sorted to. Draco smirked, a signal of joy that she has been sorted to Slytherin. "Honda, Kira" she walked to the chair. "Ravenclaw? No not a chance. Gryffindor? Not also. You're a half-blood! Slytherin!" the sorting hat announced. She went to the table at sat across her.

"Weasley, Leila." Silence filled the room. A Weasley, everyone muttered. A poor wizarding family. She sat in the chair. A muggle-born, Draco thought, a person Megumi could be friends with, good thing she is a girl,br cause she is mine and forever mine. "Hufflepuff! No,no. Loyalty. Gryffindor!" the people at the Gryffindor table happily rejoiced, a new housemate.

FEAST TABLE: SLYTHERIN

"Are you fine eating there, Gumi?" Draco said. "Yeah, thanks for the orientation 101. Gumi said. "A present for you, nice guy." She handed him a box, which when he opened it, and saw a pen with his initials on it and the constellation and his name on it, Draco Lucius Black Malfoy. "Gee, I don't know how to thank you." He said, ashamedly. "There will be a new rules for the dorms. There should be a girl and a boy in a room." The head girl announced. "Is she serious? I never slept with a boy." Kira said. "We can be roomies, cousin." Pansy said, cheering her up. "It's almost curfew. Freshmen, follow me." The queue of the freshmen followed the head girl, to their dorms, signaling that it is a start of a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Good

THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. I AM MAKING MY TIME FIT, SO IT WILL LAST LONG.

LEILA WILL BE IN CHAPTER 4; THUS THE FIRST MOMENT OF GUMI AND DRACO WILL BE IN CHAP.3

TO S,

DON'T YELL AT ME~

theia1211

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: NOT SO GOOD<p>

SLYTHERIN TABLE; GREAT HALL, 6:30 IN THE MORROW

"Did you have a good bedtime sleep, Sora?" a voice said to her. "Kari!" Gumi said. "Stop calling me Sora!" "It's cute, dear. I heard that Malfoy is your roommate." Kari said. "Not a kid anymore. I am a witch! A future-"she said, but Kari stopped her. "You know your destiny, Gumi. Great, better get going with that Draco, because you might need that, someday." Kari said and left. "Good morning Gumi!" Kira told her while sitting down, and writing in her notebook. "Now, I see that you have that floppy journal with you." She said, a, taking a bite at her egg. "Yeah. My last memory with my mom." Kira said half-heartedly. "Your mom? You looked so sad." She said. Kira started to cry, a bit, but Gumi brought out a cloth and gave it to her. "My mom ran away when I was 9 and my younger sister is 7, and my dad re-married a Muggle, bearing my step-siblings." She said. "You must be happy, since you had your new mom." Gumi said. "Yes, I am happy. Gumi, you looked jealous. Why?" Kira asked again. "My father is death eater. My mother is a pure-blood witch which joined the First Order of the Pheonix. Then my father lied to HIM that my mother is allied to them. The result was to the other Order members to belittle my mother, which they reasoned that she was a weakling or what. She fought against the Order, showing what she can do. Dumbledore saw the motivation of my mother, thus the only person in Voldemort's side not to be imprisoned in Azkaban. Thus, my father got imprisoned in Azkaban, while my mom was pregnant to Kari, my older sister. All her life, she never saw father in person, so do I. I am not mad at my father, but just a little ashamed or what, since I never spoke up in favor on him, during the Feast." Gumi said. "You're really open to everything. You're lucky." "Alas, that's why she can't go out with out someone she is not familiar with. " Draco surprised Gumi so Kira. "Good morning, Draco. I see-" he kissed Megumi, a kiss that initiated the love that Draco was keeping for all those years. Gumi initiated shock, and Kira was "What on Merlin? Do you know how scandalous is it?" The two turned around and saw the other students were muttering something some words. THAT WITCH? SHE IS JUST A PURE-BLOOD. SHE CAN NEVER BE WITH HIM. "Looks like everyone is staring at us," she said. "It's okay, you are here by my side and no one could let you take you away from me." "Ah, I see that we have Charms, after this, so shall we?" he grabbed her arm, and walked to the greenhouse, with Crabbe, Goyle, Honda(Kira), and Parkinson, at their back.

HOGWARTS CHARMS: CHARMS CLASS, BY PROF. FLITWICK.

"Good day, children. We are going to study the basics of charms." Prof. Flitwick said, while standing on his platform. "We are going to study Wingardum Laviosa." All the students muttered noise. Excited, to study spells, jinxes and all this stuff. "May I see your wand, Sora?" he said. "How did you know Sora? My sister is the authorized person to call me that." Gumi said. "Your sister told me your second name. Megumi Sora Takeshima Heion. Blessing of the Sky." Draco said, with a smirk. "Yeah, call me Sora, or Sky, if you wish to call me that. "Sure thing, Sky." Gumi lent Draco her wand. It was Birch, with a Dragon Hearstring core. It was long, 12 ½ inches. "It's long." "That is my temporary wand. When that TIME COMES, you know." "Hey, you two, can you just start that spell?" Kira said. "Wingardum Laviosa!" Gumi chanted, then the feather floated up to the ceiling, which made Kira looked so happy. "Wingardum Laviosa!" The feather floated, higher as Gumi's which made Prof. Flitwick smile. "An O for you, Ms. Heion, and Ms. Honda. The students laughed, which made him embarrassed, and made Leila made a face of hestitation. "Who is that guy, Draco? Why is everyone staring at him and makes fun of him?" Gumi said. "His name is Neville Longbottom. He is a loser. Gryffindor." Draco said, while Gumi was staring intently to Neville, which made Draco jealous. "Why are you looking at Megumi like that? Are you jealous?" Kira said, loudening her voice. The students were teasing Draco which made Neville smile a bit, and Gumi looks at Draco. "Why is your face like that? Are you pissed off?" "No." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm not sure. But of course, your choices." Gumi looked at Draco's eyes, and Draco blushed, which made Leila and Kira sense an agreement, as if it was a fairytale.


End file.
